Amanecer y Despertar
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Capítulo único. Llega un momento de la vida en que analizas lo que es importante y no. Harry Potter, como siempre, dándose cuenta tarde.


**Notas iniciales:** Volvió a suceder. Me golpeó la inspiración y es mejor que la aproveche y la exprima al máximo. Sólo quiero declarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, que Harry es de propiedad de Hermione y viceversa. Y que este **one-shot **está dedicado a _Dama-Blanca _y su fantástica forma de escribir.

Este capítulo es lo que me encantaría que sucediera en el Séptimo Libro, de preferencia en el antepenúltimo capítulo. Y que la autora lo describiera tal como está aquí, pero como eso es simplemente imposible entonces lo transformo en fict. No cuesta nada soñar, sigo creyendo en el amor y blah, blah, blah... esas cosas que sé que _sólo _fans Hr-H me entienden, comprenden y comparten, lastimosamente nadie más puede entrar a este universo.

* * *

**Capítulo X: Amanecer y Despertar**

* * *

Furia, dolor, desolación. Amistad, valor, decisión. Intrigas, engaños, trampas, consecuencias... 

Harry simplemente estaba cansado de todo. Se arrimó con tosquedad a la pared del salón y se dejó caer al piso con lentitud. No sentía fuerzas físicas, la mente se le revolvía con tantos sucesos. Harry dejó a un lado la escoba, la idea de ir a volar antes de que anocheciera ya no le apetecía ni le calmaba como en semanas anteriores.

Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago que dolorosamente iba subiendo por su garganta. Sentía deseos de llorar pero no podía. Su alma exigía una muestra de que aún estaba vivo, que aún sentía, pero su cuerpo se negaba en dar una respuesta.

De pronto él desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del salón, que lentamente se cerraba, como si el viento la meciera. Harry se concentró en escuchar, pero sólo sentía el débil latir de su propio corazón.

_«¡Genial!»_ masculló con ironía en su mente _«Aparte de maldito, me estoy volviendo paranoico»_

Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre ellas. No le importaba si en esos precisos instantes venía Voldemort y le hallaba tan desprotegido y aprovechara la ocasión para acabar con él.

_«Sería lo mejor. ¡Que acabe ya con esto!»_ seguía pensando, pero de inmediato otra voz le contestó en su cabeza, en un claro tono de reproche _«Deja de decir estupideces, aún hay mucho por qué luchar»_

Harry sintió un golpecito en el pecho, como si fuese un impulso desesperado de su corazón por latir con fuerza. Nuevamente escuchaba la voz de su conciencia, con la misma tonalidad que la de Hermione.

Hermione y todo lo que representa ella. Mucho más allá de la amistad, mucho más allá de los sentimientos terrenales. A veces sentía que era el complemento y equilibrio que necesitaba en su existencia, otras (como ahora) creía firmemente que estaba siendo abusivo con ella, y en vano.

Porque la batalla simplemente ya está perdida.

De pronto sintió una presencia sentada a su lado derecho, un aroma a claveles le inundó los sentidos. Él conocía bien el origen de aquel olor, era el mismo que obtenía los cabellos de Hermione cuando ella se unía a ellos en la Sala Común, luego de salir de la ducha.

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó Harry palpando el aire, por unos instantes pensando que su mano se cerraría en la nada, pero sintió algo sólido en su mano, a pesar de no ver nada.

Harry aprisionó el manto y lo deslizó con decisión, dejando al instante descubierta a su amiga quien se mordía el labio inferior. Harry no sabía si ese gesto era por la preocupación a cómo él se hallaba en esos instantes o debido a que él la descubrió. Si acaso era esto último Hermione no debería estar preocupada, él no se enfadaría con ella, no por una simpleza como esa.

Después de todo, existirían cosas peores por las cuales atormentarse. Y otras en las cuales es mejor dejar un grato recuerdo.

Miró a Hermione y dejó que el silencio se apoderara. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Hermione, tanto que dejó acumular todo este tiempo que no hallaba la forma de comenzar sin sentirse torpe o estúpido.

Y en unos instantes sintió plenamente lo que había estado ignorando todo el tiempo. La necesidad de vivir por alguien, de proyectar un futuro junto a alguien. ¿Y quién mejor para ocupar ese sitio que Hermione Granger¿Quién más que ella?

Ninguna.

Ninguna podría igualar a lo que ha vivido y sentido con ella. Ninguna compartió sus temores, miedos, ansias, alegrías, dichas, gozos, intrigas, enigmas, triunfos y fracasos. Y sino fuera por esa maldita profecía. Y sino fuera por esa maldición... tan sólo entonces, y sólo entonces... podría pensar en pasar a otro nivel la amistad que tiene con Hermione.

No ahora, no en esos instantes, no cuando ha llegado a un callejón con una sola salida: El enfrentamiento contra Voldemort. Y no valía la pena pensar en esas cuestiones.

_- _¿Qué sucede? - indagó suavemente tomándole el labio inferior a Hermione con un pulgar, para que deje de mordérselo.

Sonriendo débilmente por la suavidad que percibió al tacto, Harry llegó a una clara conclusión al verse reflejado en los castaños ojos preocupados de Hermione: Con Voldemort o sin él, con profecías o sin ellas, la vida de Harry Potter pierde sentido sin Hermione Granger.

_¡Y qué tarde lo descubrió!_

* * *

La luz se infiltraba con bastante lentitud por medio de las pequeñas aberturas que permitían las paredes del colegio. El ambiente interno era cálido, lleno de una agradable sensación de paz. Y se escuchaba sólo un suave respirar que extrañamente para los no entendidos no era provocado por una persona, sino por dos. Y el respirar era igual, al mismo ritmo e intensidad. 

Harry no quiso abrir los ojos, no quería moverse ni un sólo milímetro, aunque el suelo de piedra, de un salón cualesquiera, y teniendo como alfombra la capa invisible no es el lugar más cómodo en todo el mundo.

Sin embargo las circunstancias (y la persona) que rodeaban a este acontecimiento le daban una magia propia e infinita.

Hermione se removió con suavidad, pareciendo estar tan cómoda como nunca antes en la vida, a pesar de que era algo que Harry no podía asegurar. Nunca antes él ha despertado junto a alguien en un mismo sitio, menos aún con una chica y mucho peor luego de lo sucedido. Aunque esta ha sido una experiencia que, sin duda alguna, deseaba repetir más que nada en el mundo, con toda la claridad del mundo: junto a ella.

Con cierto temor por despertarla, Harry acomodó más su propia túnica sobre la espalda de Hermione, aunque el traje la cubría a la perfección.

Harry sintió una extraña sacudida en la boca del estómago al encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione, una sacudida que se intensificó a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y le obligó a sonreír de una manera genuina, como no se había permitido desde hace mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa que contagió y envolvió a Hermione. Una sonrisa que sabía a dulzura y amor, tal como Harry lo comprobó una y otra vez la noche anterior.

Con la mano un poco temblorosa por nervios, Harry deslizó un mechón ondulado y castaño detrás de la oreja de su amiga, como un simple detalle para contemplar más su rostro matutino.

En respuesta Hermione le besó la punta de la nariz, tal como había sucedido hace algunas horas atrás.

Harry la abrazó con más firmeza, sintiendo en su propia piel desnuda la de ella en las mismas circunstancias porque en tan sólo hace unas horas atrás que él y su _amiga_... No, sacudió la mente ante esa palabra. Ni amiga, ni amante podían encajar a Hermione. Porque lo que sienten, lo que sucedió en la madrugada, traspasa los límites del amor y la amistad.

Y más que nada porque ahora sentía una nueva perspectiva en su futuro.

Porque si el infeliz de Voldemort fue capaz de arrastrarlo a una profecía de muertes y dolor, sólo Hermione, con su forma de ser genuina y lealtad incondicional podría hacer que Harry formara parte de una promesa tácita, expresada en caricias y besos, de que pase lo que pase y ante las adversidades que tengan que enfrentar lo harán _juntos_. Desde ya quedó latente la promesa de un mañana, luego de esta bendita madrugada en que sus almas quedaron fusionadas y selladas por la eternidad.

Porque simple y sencillamente Harry Potter volvió a equivocarse y Hermione se lo había demostrado: _Nunca es tarde para el amor_.

_¡Fin del proyecto!_


End file.
